A Spy Am I
by Marguerite Krex
Summary: COMPLETE! Story 8 In the Happy Family series. Here's a little more insite on Marguerite's time with Alex West . I've noticed that people stopped reviewing my stories...if you dont think their any good I'll stop writing. Find the series at http://members.a


A Spy Am I  
by: MargueriteKrex  
  
  


Dedication: I want to dedicate this to all those poor souls who lost their lives in NY and D.C. and to the families affected.   
  
This is a war story based in the WWI time line but I do NOT know facts about it. I relize my dates are off about when the war started and ended along with places, times and people, but it's just fiction.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Volenteering  
  
It was a truely horrible night. It was raining, the wind was howling and the 2 children wouldn't seem to quiet down.  
  
Everyone gathered upstairs since no one could even try to sleep.  
  
"This reminds me of once when I was camping with my cousins and it started to blizzard. We were all so sure we were gunna die, the 5 of us climbed in a tent made for 2 and told stories." Ned offered, gently rocking his daughter.  
  
"Sounds like a bonding expierance...anyone have any stories worth sharing...?" Roxton asked.   
  
Automatically everyone looked to Marguerite who was holding Will. "What?!"  
  
"Out of everyone here, I think it's agreed you've had the most....er...color past." Ned said grinning.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Surely there's something you can tell us that can give us a bit more insite into your life..." Challenger gently prodded.  
  
"Well there was this one thing I did that was a little exciting...One of the only thing's I'm proud of...."  
_  
Lipari, Italy, 1910  
  
_It had been a year since she came to this beautiful island with the mysterious spy Alex West. A year full of trials and heartbreak as news trickled down about the war that was becomming more and more of a bloodbath.   
  
The scientific studies went on though and Marguerite was quickly intergraded into the little "family". She'd been given the cold shoulder at first, everyone was sure she was a jerry spy. Everywhere she went she was watched but quickly proved herself when one day about 2 months after comming, one of the numerous diamond mines on the island colapsed, burrying workers. Marguerite and Alex had been nearby and both had risked life and limb to get the native workers out.  
  
Ever since that experiance, the young woman spent as much time down in the mine's as possible. First she started out with making the more dangerous one's safe by having workers install safty struts, then pretty much took over the mining operation. The diamonds were sent all of war-torn europe to buy medical supplies and to bribe jerry traitors.  
  
While her day's were spent in the mine, her nights were spent with her new group of friends. On clear nights, they'd gather on the beach and start a fire and they'd exchange stories. The man everyone called "Sarge" sometimes brought down his fiddle. And then Alex and Marguerite would head away from the group, down the beach to talk.   
  
On one such occasion Alex was mentioning a young woman who was suppost to be going into Berlin, "and yesterday Ally came down with...I dont know what it is, dengay fever or something. Anyway, my CO is frantic to find someone else to go in her place." Alex said, an arm around Marguerite as they walked down the pebbly beach.  
  
"What was she suppost to do in Berlin?" Marguerite asked softly.  
  
"She was going to get employment in a General Howitz's home taking care of his 2 children. This General is keeping blueprints of armories and shell factories that are being built. We need to get our hands on them so we can stop production."  
  
"You mean blow them up."  
  
Alex smiled, "Yeah...we need to blow them up. But we cant unless we can get the blueprints, which we cant unless we can find a young woman who can speak German and get her ready fast."  
  
"I could go," Marguerite offered before even thinking about it.   
  
"No." Alex quickly said.  
  
Marguerite frowned. Now that she was thinking about it, going to Berlin in the middle of a war wasn't her idea of a good time....but she wanted to do something more than pick up rocks. And the fact that he just told her 'no' clenched the deal. "Why not?"  
  
"You arn't trained. You dont know how to handle this type of operation."  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"Marge..you could be killed.." He said softly, turning her to face him.  
  
Smiling up at him she went to her tiptoes, kissing him. "I could die any time. We all could."  
  
"You dont know what's involved...."  
  
"How long before you have to have your new girl in place?"  
  
"A week." Alex sighed running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Then you have a week to let me in on exactally what's involved."  
  
Alex frowned at her, then smiled and shook his head. He knew she'd never give up on the idea. And they were in quite a pinch..Without those blue prints, hundreds of thousands of more men would die and this war could drag on for much longer. "...Alright...lets get to work."  
  
Chapter 2: Deutschland, Komme Ich Her  
  
  
  
~present~  
"For the next 3 days I was bombarded with information about enimies, friends, contacts, weapons and exactally what it wasI was looking for. Every day Alex came up with a dozen new reasons for me not to go and somehow, every day, I talked him into making him think it was a good idea."  
  
"You were always very persuasive my dear." Challenger said. The other's just staired at her. Their Marguerite...a spy for the Americans. Who would have guessed..  
  
"Now where was I...."  
  
  
~Lipoli~  
And then it was time for her to go. Dressed in an old suit of light blue with her hat and gloves on, she boarded the train and became Helen Wesselman. With her German passport and papers, she headed north to Berlin.  
  
When she got there, she stepped off the platform, looking around. Everywhere there were German soldiers and it made her skin crawl. Nervously she waited for the man who was suppost to be her contact, going over the catch phrase in her head that would confirm who her contact was and that she was who she said she was and suddenly she heard a voice behind her speaking in German.  
  
"Winter is cold this year fräulein"  
  
"This year, everywhere is cold." she replied turning around.  
  
There stood a tall, very thin man with specticles so far down on his nose they looked ready to fall off. Quickly he took the carpet bag she was holding and without a word turned and headed off and she followed.  
  
Getting into a car, he put the bag in the back and started it up. Once on the road he spoke. "In the glove compartment are more presice orders. Look at them now, then put them back."  
  
Marguerite opened the glove compartment as casually as possible, looking over the picture of the "target" and his children and the various members of the staff. "One thing they didn't tell me..how will I get the job as nanny?"  
  
"The current children's nanny is about to go on a long vacation. One of our people works in a temp. agency that he uses and they'll place you in the house. After that you're on your own. We will never meet again. You arn't to contact anyone, we'll be in contact with you." he said, stopping in front of a hotel and handing her a key. "Room 7. Dont leave more than nessicary."   
  
Silently Marguerite got out of the truck and grabbed her bag and headed into the room. The plaster on the walls were cracking and the bathtub was filthy..but she wouldn't be there long.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the General  
  
For 3 days she stayed in the hotel before getting the call that she got the job and bright and early the next morning, she got the bus that went to the richer residential area. Walking the rest of the way, her bag with her she went to the Howitz residence and knocked, a robust cook answer the door.  
  
"You must be freuline Wesselman," she said in German. "Well don't just stand there. Come in, Come in." wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, the woman motioned for her to follow. "I'll take you to your room..." And she did just that.  
  
The little room was actually 2 rooms by the kitchen. The first was a homely looking bedroom with curtians with tiny yellow flowers and the 2nd was a small bathroom. "Dinner's at 7, the children just left for school. The General is usually in and out at all hours and doesn't like to be disturbed. If you want to keep you're job here you'll learn that one mighty quickly." and with that, the woman shut the door, leaving Marguerite to settle into her new 'home'.  
  
Later that day, she met the General's children, Eva who was a pretty, shy little girl at age 9 and George, a typical 12 year old. Maruerite and her charges instantly took a liking to each other and spent the day playing games and getting to know one another.  
  
Suddenly before she knew it the two children hopped up from the floor they were sitting on and ran behind her. Turning she saw a dashingly hansome man in a German uniform kneel down to hug them smiling. Eva took her father's hand and pulled him over to Marguerite who stood  
  
"Pappa, this is Freuline Wesselman. Freauline, this is my pappa!"  
  
"Herr Howitz, it's an honor.." Marguerite said smiling.  
  
"Freuline Wesselman...? Is that right?"  
  
"Please, call me Helen"  
  
"Helen then. The children seem to enjoy your presance. I hope you do better than the last girl. Left without a word of explination." the man said, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Children, why dont you go up and wash for dinner?" 'Helen' said. The children grumbled as all children do but hopped up and headed upstairs to wash for dinner. "They're really wonderful children."   
  
"They're like their mother. She died after Eva was born." the General said, kneeling to help Marguerite pick up the blocks that were scattered on the floor.  
  
"They're like you..." she said softly, looking at the man. She could almost forget that he was a murderer, in charge of thousands of man that were fighting her countrymen.  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. "Welcome to my home Helen.."  
  
Chapter 4: A New Friend  
  
The first day turned into two and two turned into a week. Her day's were some of the most happy and terrifying of her life. She began loving the children as if they were her own, but found herself forcing herself to be reminded of just why she was here.  
  
She and the General were also becomming friends and it was getting harder and harder for her to relize he was the type of man that would do what he was accused of. Every night they would sit in his study or in the kitchen, sipping coffee and talking. The first night Marguerite could tell his questions were aimed to make sure she was who she said she was but she managed not to trip up any of the lies in Helen's past. After that, he seemed to genuinely warm up to her. He even invited her out to an officers ball, buying her the most beautiful red dress.  
  
She was able to spend the day's on her own when the children were at school and she spent them exploring Berlin until one day someone grabbed her by the elbow. Whirling, she turned to see a beautiful blonde woman.   
  
"Helen! How wonderful to see you again!!!" she said, pulling the woman close and hugging her. "I'm a friend of Alex's" the woman quickly wispered in her ear. Pulling away she spoke in regular tones. "Come! You must come over for coffee, we have so much to catch up on!"  
  
Marguerite just nodded dumbly and went with the woman who linked arms with her. The woman went back to a nice flat around the corner and lead her upstairs, chit chatting about fake childhood memories but dropped the act as soon as they were inside. "Marguerite isnt it? I'm Vera, your new contact."  
  
"I was begining to wonder.."   
  
Vera smiled "This is your first time in the field isn't it? I know it's a little overwhelming..I hope we can be friends."  
  
Marguerite smiled. Finially, someone to keep her grounded in all this pretend and make-believe.  
  
Chapter 5: Finding the Blue Prints  
  
One week turned into a month and still Marugerite was no closer to finding what she needed. She'd searched everywhere in the house and couldn't find it. Alex had popped up telling her that her mission was taking to long and her cover wasn't ment to stand up for a deep cover mission. He wanted her to get out and of course, Marguerite refused. He gave her an ultimadum. Meet him at the trainstation that night or he'd leave without her....she never went.  
  
Then suddenly one night a few days later, she was awoken by a huge boom and was sure the world was comming to an end. Quickly getting out of bed she raced up stairs in her night gown to find the General already getting Eva and George out of bed. Quickly he handed Eva to 'Helen'. "Their bombing the city. Quickly!" hurrying her along he led her down to the basement and moved a flour barrel to reveal a trap door. Opening it he lead her down to a concrete bomb shelter. Inside was a nice oak desk filled with papers and right on top..the blue prints!  
  
"Are we going to die?"   
  
The soft question snapped Marguerite out of her shock. Looking down at the littel girl she kissed her temple, "No poppet, we arn't going to die."  
  
"If I were older I'd be a soldier and go out and fight too!" George announced.   
  
The General moved and sat in the plush chair at his desk and Marguerite handed him Eva who immedately curled up in his lap, George going to sit on his knee leaving Marguerite to sit on the not so nice wooden chair in the corner.  
  
Marguerite was starting to relize that this war wasn't about men fighting in the fields. Familes were being attacked on both sides, innocent children and woman who just happened to be living in the wrong city.  
  
Soon after the General left instructing them not to go up until he called which was at dawn. Quickly she put the children to bed and got dressed and headed out to see Vera.  
  
Knocking loudly Vera came to the door and let her in. "I found it! I found the blue prints."  
  
"Wonderful Marguerite!" her friend told her, hugging her and movign to the kitchen and digging in a drawer and handing her a small box that was about 1 inch by 3 inches by 4 inches, a microfilm camera. "You know how to use this?" Marguerite nodded. "Good. I'll contact Alex to arrange for passage out. Can you meet me here tonight?" Marguerite nodded again and Vera kissed her cheeks. "God speed my friend!"  
  
Quickly Marguerite headed back to the Howitz home to find everyone still asleep. Creeping down below, she barely managed to move the flour barrel and headed into the office and began taking pictures. She just finished whens he heard someone, the General, walking in the front door. Quickly she put everything back to how it was and raced up into the cellar, putting the flour barrel back just as he came down.  
  
"There you are Helen. What are you doing down here?" He said trying not to sound to suspicious.  
  
"I was getting some flour to make some tarts like my mother used to make..I thought it'd be a nice treat." she quickly replied. The last month had taguther her how to be a VERY good lier.  
  
Nodding he offered her his arm and they headed upstairs. "Cook said you left early....where did you go...?"  
  
"I have an old friend from university that I wanted to check up on after the bombing.."  
  
"...You told me your parents couldn't afford to send you to university."  
  
"...I didn't mean I went there, she did. We just met there when I was on campus one day..."  
  
The General nodded. "I'll leave you to go make your tarts.." and headed into his office. He wanted a background check done on this woman claiming to be Helen Wesselman.  
  
Marguerite was in a panick, she knew she didn't have much time left. Heading to the door she was stopped as the children came down...  
  
It was at least an hour before the background check came back. There was no record of a Helen Wesselman anywhere. General Howitz sword and pulled out a pistol from his top drawer and headed down stiars..to find the children playing by themsleves. "Where's Helen?" He asked sharply.  
  
"She just left a second ago..said she had to go to the store." George offered.  
  
Swearing he went upstairs and called his office, giving them Marguerites discription and telling them to pick up any woman matching it.  
  
Chapter 6: A Friend Turned Enimy  
  
presant  
  
Everyone was stairing at Marguerite, speechless at this point. She smirked and went to get herself a cup of tea. The children had drifted off hours ago and the storm quieted down but no one seemed intrested in going to bed. "Now...I was in a bit of a pickle..."  
  
  
Berlin  
  
Marguerite hid in an ally until night fell when she quickly crossed the street to Vera's house. She was near tears she was so scared, there were solders EVERYWHERE and she was sure every single one of them was looking for her.  
  
Finially she got up to the second floor flat and knocked, Vera comming to the door and pulling her in quickly hugging her, "I was so worried when I heard!" Marguerite just trembled "Do you have the film...?" Vera asked, her voice almost taking on a strange quality. Marguerite nodded and handed it to her. "You've done your country a great service today Marguerite..why dont you go wash up, I'll put on some coffee?"   
  
Again Marguerite nodded and headed into the washroom frowning. Something was just off. Shutting the door execpt for a crack she turned on the water and glanced out at Vera...just to see her put the microfilm in a vase on top of her refrigerator. Then the beautiful blonde moved to the phone and picked it up. Marguerite crept into the bedroom and stood as close as possible without being seen to overhear.  
  
"Yes Herr Howitz. The girl's here.....No I aquired the microfilm.....Yes, I'll deal with her. Long live the mother country."  
  
Marguerite desperately looked around for some kind of weapon and grabbed up a wickedly sharp pair of sicors on the dresser as the storm outside made the lights flicker out.  
  
"Marguerite...? Are you alright?" Vera called, taking out a pistol and checking to make sure it's loaded. Quickly marguerite moved to the closet and slid the door shut except for an inch or two. She watched as Vera moved slowly to the bathroom and suddenly kicked the door so it flew open, gun pointed to fire..and stopped when she didnt see her. "Alright Marguerite..Time to stop playing games. I'll let you go..I really do care about you, you're my friend! I'll tell them you overpowered me and took off..."  
  
Marguerite was overcome with rage. While Vera's back was turned, she rushed out of the closet. Vera whirled, firing off a half dozen shots before Marguerite could stab the woman in the heart. "Traitor!" She hissed. Vera tried to grab onto Marguerite as she fell and lay on the floor dead.   
  
Then Marguerite herself felt extreme pain and looked down. The entire front of her blouse was covered in blood and she almost passed out. Down below she heard trucks pull up and she stumbled to the fridge, careful not to drip blood and got the microfilm, sticking it down the front of her corsett before quickly looking around for a place to hide...the only place...it was a long shot....but it was the only one she had!  
  
German soldiers and General Howitz entered the apartment and he went straight to Vera. Frowning he looked around. "Search the place!" The soldiers did so but found no sign of Marguerite or the microfilm.  
  
At that moment Marguerite was desperately trying to keep from slipping, her back pressed against the wall of the laundry chute, her feet pressed against the oposite wall keeping her up but the bullet wounds hurt SO much..everything was going black and then she was falling...  
  
Chapter 7: My Hero  
  
She felt strong arms lifting her from the laundry basket she felt into and immedately tried to push them away, thinking that her hiding spot had been found..not that it mattered, she was as good as dead anyway.  
  
"Easy..it's me." Said Alex, gently carrying her back up to the flat. It was daylight now and the Germans had long cleared out but they didn't have much time. Taking her to the bathroom he sat her on the toilet and pulled off her bloody blouse and corsette, swearing with a small smile as he found the microfilm. "I'll be damned...you actually did it."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith.." Marguerite said, trying to lighten the mood but it just hurt so much, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She could barely stop herself from screaming.   
  
Luckly only 2 rounds had hit her and it looked to be mostly flesh wounds. He bandaged her as best he can and dressed her in one outfit of Vera's. "I'm sorry. We didn't find out that Vera was a traitor until a few hours ago.."  
  
"You said you were leaving without me...?" Marguerite said, almost unconsious from the pain.  
  
"I could never leave without you...." Alex said lifting her into his arms. "The travel papers are dated for last week..but if we're lucky they wont look that closely. If anyone asks we'll tell them that you're just getting over an illness and we're going to see your aunt in Austria where you'll finish recovering, got it?" When Marguerite didn't answer he shook her gently, "Marge, do you understand?"  
  
"I heard you the first time" she said softly, scowling.  
  
They managed to board the train without problems. The real trouble would come when they tried to cross the boarder.  
  
Chapter 8: A Daring Escape  
  
They got to the trainstation and onto the train without a problem. That part didn't suprise Alex. It was at the boarder crossing that they'd have trouble. For a day and a half Marguerite flickered in and out of consiousness as her wounds became infected.  
  
Finially they reached the Austiran boarder. Austria had at that point not fallen to the Germans, whether or not it would in the future was anyone's guess. If they could just get across the border line...  
  
German soldiers ushered them off the train and they lined up outside the border crossing house to go in one party at a time. Alex had his arm around Marguerite was was trying to stay awake and upright.  
  
Finially it was their turn and almost instantly the mis-dated travel papers were brought to his attention. He explained about his "wife's illness" and the men turned to talk.   
  
Alex knew they'd never get out of there unarrested. Looking around he saw the gaurds distracted, smoking as they watched over the passagers. Quickly he lifted Marguerite up and made a dash for the back door. The boarder crossing was only 200 yards away. The German's wern't allowed to fire over the boarder line but between here and there, they would be sitting ducks...not that they had much choice. Alex hefted Marguerite up further in his arms and took off stumbling once..twice...three times as he was hit, rifle fire immedately erupting as soon as they were in the open....  
  
  
  
presant  
  
"And then he stumbled across the boarder and were rushed to a hospital in Braunan, and then returned to Lipoli." Marguerite finished. Outside it was now light out but not one person in the tree house was asleep except for the children.   
  
Roxton leaned over and kissed her. He had always known his wife was a special woman but never imagined that she had been that heroic. The others were just in shock.  
  
Suddenly they heard the pully wheels on the elevator squeek as it started to rise and the men instantly got their guns. Last time this happened, the visitor wasn't plesant. Up into view came a tall, extremely hansome man with light sandy hair greying at the temples.   
  
"Alex West...what the devil are you doing here?" Marguerite said, stunned.  
  
To Be Continued In Story 9  



End file.
